


Flying

by Viridian5



Series: Pike and Benny Stash [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (movie)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-14
Updated: 1999-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of Airplane leads to an unexpected place.</p><p>(A Pike & Benny joint.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

"I want to go higher, Ben!"

"My legs don't get any longer, Pike."

"Spoilsport."

Pike had his arms and body outstretched, shifting as he tried to balance on Benny's feet high in the air. Sometimes his arms moved in little circles to help. The tails of his open flannel shirt fluttered. He grinned madly as he looked down. The dogtags dangling and swaying from Pike's neck above Benny's face gave him the feline urge to bat at them.

And why not? Lately he'd been wanting to purr all the time.

Pike felt so damned light, and sometimes under Pike's T-shirt and his socks Benny felt the hardness of ribs he considered too prominent against his toes. He had to get his friend to eat more, but he didn't know if it would do any good. Feast or famine, Pike seemed to stay at the same weight.

"Hey! I can see my apartment from up here!" Pike shouted.

Benny snorted. "You're a fucking nutcase, you know that?"

"Says the guy who has his toes stuck in my ribs."

"I'll stick my toes up your ass!"

"Later, later."

Amazing how anything Pike said or did, even in jest, could make Ben horny. "I'm holding you to that."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

"You are one sick, maladjusted individual."

"Takes one to know one," Benny said. Pike got the oddest look on his face. "What's wrong? I swear, if you ralph on me, I'll kill you."

"No, nothing like that. I am ready to come down now."

Benny grinned. "Hmmm. I don't know...."

"Remember that whole ralphing thing?"

"You wouldn't!"

"You don't want to see how ruthless I can be."

"All right, all right."

When Benny carefully swung his legs down, Pike landed on the floor on his feet. Bright-eyed and breathless, Pike leapt onto the bed beside Benny in an oddly graceful bounce. They pressed together.

Pike put his head on Benny's chest, above his heart. "I love you," he mumbled.

//Oh.// Heart skipping, Benny stopped playing with Pike's dogtags. Hearing that felt like something matching, something falling into its proper place.... But he had to be sure. "You just love me 'cause I give such good Airplanes."

"I wouldn't know, because I don't let anyone else give me Airplanes."

//Oh.// "I love you too," Ben said softly.

"Good." Pike closed his eyes and relaxed completely. Benny relaxed with him. Ben felt so light that he thought he might float off the bed.

He had a match.

 

### End


End file.
